Shattered
by The Girl Who Believed
Summary: What would you do if your whole life and identity was all a big lie? That someone you loved dearly was a traitor after all? England princess and heiress to the throne, Victoria, is shipwrecked during a trip to Port Royal. Then she is saved by Captain Jack Sparrow. Little does she know that this one encounter can change a lot of things and perhaps, the fate of England and piracy...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a stormy night. Raindrops were tapping on the window. Thunder struck. Lightning was heard.

Victoria was oddly disturbed, no matter how deep the night was. And it wasn't because of the loud disturbance the strong storm made, but the loud shout and protests of people outside the castle.

As minutes passed, as Victoria twisted and turned under her comfy covers, she could no longer ignore her curiosity. The urge to get up and look at what was happening was stronger. The impulsive side. And throughout the years she had lived, she had always been like this. An odd trait of a king's daughter, a princess.

Sitting up from her bed, thunder and lightning struck again. It was obviously louder this time because Victoria flinched. She wasn't usually afraid of storms, but she a feeling deep inside her that this storm was scary.

Swinging the covers away from her body, moonlight shone on her white nightdress. She put on her flats, wore her silk robe and grabbed a candlestick. Grabbing a box of matches from her drawer, she lit the candle and an orange flame grew from the wick.

Victoria reached and turned the cold, silver doorknob and she peeked through the storm was still strong. Candelabras light the grand hallway which was carpeted with a red carpet.

She stepped out of her room and closed the door slowly, careful not to make a sound. But what was the use if there was shouting outside and a storm? She slammed the door shut.

"Victoria."

Victoria's heart jumped. Where did that come from? She looked at the hallway and saw that from the bend, came her mother with a maid. Both were frantic. Her mother's beautiful face and blonde hair could be seen because of the flame the candle brought which she was holding. Seeing her daughter, she rushed to her. She clutching her nightdress' outer layer, her fast walking broke into a run as she neared Victoria.

Finally reaching her daughter's spot, she took her daughter's hand. She handed the candle to the maid, whose face was painted with a frightened look, and kneeled down in front of her daughter, her other hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"What are you doing sweetie? At a time like this, you should be sleeping already." she said as she got the candle from her daughter and handed it to the maid. Victoria stared at her with big blue eyes. Though her mother tried to calm her voice, the shakiness was visible. Victoria shook her head. "I can't sleep. It's too noisy." she said.

Catheleen, her mother, looked at the maid who nodded. Now Victoria was confused. Cathleen faced Victoria. "Is it because of the storm?" she asked.

"That and the shouts." Victoria replied.

Then at that moment, the shouts grew louder. Cathleen and the maid glance a worried look at their backs. Her mother stood up and led Victoria away. "Come on. Let's go read some books." she said as they walked down the dark and vast hallway. Though Victoria was confused, she just held on to her mother's hand.

Finally they reached the brown mahogany doors of the library. Her mother pushed them open. A dark vast library filled with books clouded their sight. Walking in, she led Victoria to a corner and advised the maid "Light the candles." Upon her command, all the candelabras were lit, bringing the library quite to life. Victoria gasped.

Cathleen kneeled in front of Victoria. "Stay here, sweetie." she told her daughter as she kissed her on the forehead. She then stood up, and walked fast to the open doors, followed by the maid.

Then taking one look at Victoria, she closed the doors. It made a loud sound that echoed through the vast library.

Victoria sat on the floor, hugging her knees. Lucky for her, the library was carpeted. She hated the cold. She was also in no mood to read but she didn't want to protest to anyone as frantic as her mother.

Time passed. Victoria soon got up and starter opening random books. Books about fairy tales, science, law, quotes, translations, pirates and more.

Bored, she slapped a book shut, making a loud sound and echo. She shoved it back in it's proper place.

Sitting down on the floor, cross-legged, she scanned the spines of the books with her eyes, desperate to find something she could read.

Than something caught her eye. A black volume. It had no title. She stood up, kneeled in front of the books and took it out. No wonder it was really dusty. It was stocked at the bottom and it had no title. She blew the dust away, forming a smoky cloud. She coughed, waving her hand.

She opened the book and scanned it. It had no text! What kind of book is this?

Then it landed on a square crater. Victoria realized then the the book was used to hide thin objects.

And yes, it was hiding something. Victoria gasped silently. She picked it up with shaking hands.

It was a dagger with a black, shiny, thin, flat handle. The end of the handle had a carving of a ship. The lines were silver. The handle wasn't wood, but Australian black jade. It was also very light.

The shouts outside grew louder and thunder and lightning struck but Victoria did not take her eyes off the blade. She looked closer at it. Moonlight shone on the shiny sharp blade.

She bit her fingernails in fear. The design was obviously not meant for her father. It was just so not his style. And it was obviously no ordinary dagger, referring to the tingle in her hands.

Then she realized...

It was a pirate's dagger.


	2. Preparations

**Chapter One: Preparations  
**

Victoria opened her eyes. Sweat trickled down her forehead. She sat up from her bed and touched her pillow. Wet with sweat too. She sighed.

Breathing deeply, she tried to calm herself. Her heart was beating very fast. She then convinced herself it was just a bad dream. _Another _bad dream. But though her mind convinced itself, she could not find in her heart the refusal to believe it was just a dream.

She ran her fingers through her hair. Even her scalp was wet. Standing up from her bed, she put on her flats and went to the rack. Pulling her silk robe from it, she wore it and tied the sash. Heading for the covered windows, she pulled the curtains apart. The bright rays of the sun greeted her. Any royal was supposed to be annoyed, but she wasn't. How odd.

She went to the vanity and examined herself. She was still sweating. Then she noticed a bouquet of different varieties of beautiful roses positioned in front of the mirrors. No wonder the maid didn't notice her squirming under the covers because of her nightmare. There was a card attached to it. She read it.

_To Princess Victoria Mortimer  
__Happy 20th Birthday  
__From Darius Clark_

In dismay, she grabbed the bouquet and threw it on the couch. It was from her husband-to-be, Darius Clark, the prince of a distant place. And she was to be married today. Three hours from now.

One of the reasons why she hated her birthday this year. It was just an arranged marriage, and both of them didn't like that a bit. And after a week, the coronation will happen. With Victoria becoming the queen and Darius the king.

Then there was a knock at the door. Her mother walked in with two maids. "Victoria."

Victoria dropped to a curtsy as her mother approached her. "Finally, the day has come for you to be married. And for you to finally escape from mine and our father's clutches." Cathleen said, smiling ruefully.

"But at least Evangeline and Victor will still be here." Victoria said. Cathleen just smiled.

"Mary Ann and Rose Mary will help you now bathe. The wedding's in three hours, sweetkin. Don't forget." she kissed her daughter's cheek before finally leaving. The two maids, which were twins, said in chorus "Time to bathe now, your Majesty." Victoria just smiled as they both followed her to the other room.

* * *

"You look very beautiful, your Majesty." Mary Ann complimented Victoria as Rose Mary clipped a small diamond-studded barrette into its place in Victoria's hair which was held up a bit with the remaining hair trailing in ringlets down her shoulder.

"Thanks." Victoria smiled ruefully.

Then suddenly, her room's doors sprung open. Her brother, Victor, walked in. Victoria knew just what to do: pretend. She made her calm blue eyes look icy cold.

"Why is it that the prince doesn't seem to respect his older sister's privacy on her birthday and wedding day?" Victoria's tone warned the twins to back away from her as Victor approached her. He held a single red rose with a white ribbon tied to it.

"Happy birthday, sister." he said, not bothered by her tone. He handed her the rose. She accepted it and inhaled its fragrance. At this point, the twins bowed and went out of the room, both not saying a word.

"When will the prince learn to even answer his sister's question?" Victoria said, smiling a bit.

"Perhaps the jesting can stop for now. And will the princess learn to thank her brother, anyway?" Victor asked.

Victoria finally stood up and hugged her brother, so tight that he groaned. "Thank you." she whispered before breaking away from him. "But why red?" she asked.

"Because you are like mother. Both of you have rose-red lips." Victor replied. Victoria just smiled.

The doors then opened quietly this time. The two siblings looked and saw an eighteen- year-old blonde girl walk in with blue innocent eyes.

"Aren't you going to tell her on?" Victor asked Victoria. "Well, it seems someone has switched sides this time." Evangeline teased as she approached the two. She then handed her a small, black velvet box. "Happy birthday." she said.

Victoria hugged her sister before sitting down once again in front of her vanity. She opened the velvet box and there she saw a teardrop-shaped diamond necklace. She gasped quietly.

"Thank you." she said to Evangeline, smiling brightly. Evangeline smiled back.

Victoria touched the diamond. The sun's rays which shone through the window reflected off it, illuminating the room.

"I think it's time we give or sister some privacy to dress up." Victor then said.

"I agree." Evangeline said as. Victoria nodded as Evangeline started to walk out with Victor.

Once they were gone, Victoria removed the gentle smile from her face. It was replaced with a rueful one. Because she knew that after this day, there would be not much freedom left for her.

Because unlike other ladies of her class, who saw arranged marriages to important men very good, she saw them as damnation.

* * *

An hour was left before the wedding. Mary Ann tightened the corset around Victoria's waist which made her gasp very loud. It was too tight. She felt that it was not right.

Then she remembered when she first had to go to a Duke's party. She had taken off her corset, wore white thigh-high boots, and wore trousers below her skirts. It had always puzzle Victoria because even before she had never liked the way women her age dressed. She didn't see elegance, only extravagance.

Once Mary Ann was done, the twins helped Victoria wear her gown which was sky-blue. And as Rose Mary laced the back of the dress, Victoria gasped again in pain. She wasn't able to breathe that well.

Once they were done, Victoria looked at herself in the mirror. There, she saw the image of a lady with dark raven hair, rose-red lips, and fair skin wearing an elaborately designed sky-blue wedding gown.

"You look gorgeous, your Majesty." Mary Ann said.

"Exquisite." Rose Mary added.

"Perfect." they said in chorus.

Victoria could only smile. Cathleen then entered the room. "You look elegant, sweetkin." she told her daughter as she placed the veil on top of Victoria's head. Then she placed the necklace Evangeline gave around Victoria's neck.

Then the trumpets sounded, signaling that it was time for them to go to the Courtyard, where the wedding was to take place. "Good luck, your Majesty." the two girls said before curtsying and walking away from the room.

Cathleen then led Victoria out of her room then out of the castle where a carriage awaited them. Victoria entered first, followed by her mother.

The carriage began to move. And though Victoria was wearing a corset, not the thigh-high boots or trousers, it was clear to her that she had done something not most ladies would do during a wedding.

Only men were supposed to bring weapons but Victoria had still brought her own. Because inside the skirts of her gown, her thigh had a strap tied to it and it held the very dagger that Victoria had found years ago.

Good thing the maids didn't notice. She was _that _sneaky and good.


	3. Plans

**Chapter Two: Plans**

"So what do you hate the most?" Evangeline asked Darius.

It was already night. The wedding was finished and the visitors had already gone into the ballroom for the after-ball. Victoria, her husband, and siblings were left in a white pavillion. All four of them were seated talking about random things. Victoria was still wearing her wedding gown, minus the veil.

"I, uh, really hate being ignored." Darius replied. Evangeline nodded. Victoria plucked a red rose from a rose vine entwining the pillar. Both she and Victor ignored Darius.

"Just like now." Darius said, pressing his lips. Evangeline bit her lower lip for her to be ale to stifle her laugh. Victor put his hands behind his head and leaned on his chair while Victoria slowly plucked the soft petals from the rose. Then Victor suddenly laughed. Victoria smiled as Evangeline laughed along. "Just testing you, brother." Victor said.

Darius laughed and soon asked Victoria. "How about you, Vicky?"

"Don't call me Vicky." Victoria replied in a serious tone. "Yeah, don't call her that." Victor agreed.

"She hates that. Just call her Tori, she likes that better." Evangeline said.

Darius' eyebrows rose. "Tori, huh? Fine, but is that what you hate the most?"

"Uh, no. Pirates." Victoria answered.

"Not bad." Darius said. "Yeah." Evangeline agreed.

"I agree with Victoria. Pirates are like the filth of the sea." Victor said. Darius murmured in agreement.

"I heard rumors across the seas whenever I go out several names to watch out." Evangeline piped.

"Really?" Victoria asked.

"Yes. I remember a few and they were..." Evangeline looked up. "Hector Barbossa, Blackbeard, Markus Rokke, and Jack Sparrow."

"I'll keep those in mind in case I'll wander off to the Caribbean." Victoria said.

"You really should." Darius said.

"Yes, but there's a very small chance of you wandering off to the Caribbean due to your marriage and your coronation which is nearing." Victor reminded.

Victoria's face inched near his across the table. "I doubt that. I'm also a princess here, remember." Victor smiled mockingly in reply.

Evangeline then stood up. "All right, now. The lot of you, it's time to go inside. Dad will make the announcement soon. It's also sunset already."

"But you've not said anything yet!" Victoria protested.

Evangeline laughed. "There'll be a lot of time for that."

* * *

The King tapped a glass of wine with a spoon. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and silently faced him.

"In honor of today's events, Princess Victoria's 20th birthday and her marriage to Prince Darius, I have all of you in here to celebrate not only for the said occasion but also for the upcoming coronation of the two as King and Queen." her father said.

Everyone clapped their hands.

"So I advise everyone, the lot of you, to enjoy tonight's ball and forget all your worries. Enjoy." he said as he took the Queen's hand and took her to the dancing floor.

Victoria got a glass of wine and started to drink it. Oh, she was starting to get really tired of the royal life. The announcement didn't need to be announced anymore because the people, obviously, came here because they know the reason why and what to celebrate. Plus, it was a total waste of time.

Drinking the rest of what was left in her glass, she placed it down and rushed to the gardens. The damn corset wasn't doing her any good. She needed fresh air. As she began to walk towards an exit, she caught sight of Darius dancing with Evangeline. They both looked happy. They obviously having fun which made Victoria smile.

Once outside, Victoria approached a creeping rose vine. Seeing the rose's red color reminded her of crimson blood which led to the thought of the dagger strapped to her leg.

That was when she heard movement. Thought the music inside was quite loud, she still heard it, causing her to turn around. And much to her relief, it was only Victor. He held his hands up, smiling, as Victoria sighed in relief. "I thought you were somebody else." she said.

"Oh, I assure you it's just little old me." Victor said approaching her right side. She plucked a rose from the vine.

"How lovely, the color of the rose. Red as blood." Victor commented. "What are you implying, brother? Say it straight." Victoria said, plucking a petal.

"You do know that I am also to be married to Charlotte Northwood, Governor Northwood of Port Royal's daughter, on the next two weeks?" he asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Well..." he paused. "I have a gift for her which I would like to give to her as soon as possible."

Victoria pressed her lips. "So borrow a ship from Dad and off you go to Port Royal."

"Well, that's the problem. I've grown scared of the sea while you have always loved it."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Yes. Unless you have a tight schedule. You're not going on a honeymoon with Darius, are you?" Victor said.

Victoria gritted her teeth. "No, I'm not. I'm just gonna come with you."

"Thanks, then. Oh, by the way, we'll set sail tonight." Victor pointed out before walking away.

"Tonight?!" said a surprised Victoria.

Victor looked at her. "Tomorrow's her birthday."

"Fair reason but do you think Dad or Darius will object?"

"You don't have a tight schedule, as I recall, so there will be no problem."

With that Victor went back inside. Victoria smiled. At least she would get a taste of fresh air again. She loved that very much. Along with the sound of waves.

* * *

Author's Note: Fret not, Jack will appear very soon. At least Evangeline mentioned his name already! Please review! They feed the muse!


	4. Eavesdropping

Author's Note: Mon Dieu! Thank you, guys, so much for Following and making this story a Favorite! I think this is my most successful story having only three Chapters but nine Follows and five Favorites! Thanks so much!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Eavesdropping**

"Lose the pins."

"Of course I will. I won't go out there with this wedding hair-do."

Victoria quietly began to remove the pins holding her hair as Evangeline silently tinkered with her sister's wedding gown which now lied on the bed. Victoria had tossed it over carelessly without any thought.

Evangeline's fingers traced the sleeve of the gown. "When will I get married?" she asked.

"You sound excited." Victoria teased.

"No I'm not!" Evangeline protested with a shaky voice. "Besides, no one has asked for my hand in marriage yet."

Once Victoria's soft curls finally tumbled down after the hassle with the pins which ached her arms, she selected a dress fit enough for travel and elegant enough for a visit. "Oh really? Then what were those rumors about you and Connor?" Victoria asked as she went behind the dressing screen.

"Who's Connor?" Evangeline asked with faked curiosity and innocence.

"Aren't you a bit too young to have amnesia?" Victoria replied, giggling, as she tied the back of the dress.

"I swear I don't know the man." Evangeline said.

"Fine. Let's just drop it off." Victoria replied as she came out and stopped in front of the vanity. She threw robe on the bed then tied her hair into a simple bun as Evangeline flipped through the pages of a book she took from the shelf.

"Looking good?" Victoria asked her sister, referring to her dress.

"Oh, I am. All the time." Evangeline replied, eyes still glued on the book.

"Not you, you quack." Victoria laughed along with Evangeline.

Evangeline sat near the pillows when she noticed the sheathed dagger. She had already seen it several times and thought of it as a defensive weapon of Victoria's so there was no need to be nervous or something.

Once the two were able to say their goodbyes, Darius volunteered to escort his new wife to the carriage where Victor will be probably meeting her.

"A midnight trip, eh? That's a bit odd." Darius said.

"Victor can sometimes be very compulsive. He'd have stayed up all night bothered by his thoughts." Victoria replied.

"Ah."

For the rest of the walk to the carriage, neither of them no longer said a single word. Finally, they reached the outside where Victor was fixing his shoes.

The two faced each other, ready to say their goodbyes when Darius brought up a hooded cloak edged with lace. "Things can go rough anytime. And you're the princess, the queen-to-be. Your safety is what should matter first."

"But what's that for?" Victoria asked.

"To hide your face. And to keep you warm."

Both smiled as Victoria took it from him. "Thanks."

Darius smiled. "Have a nice trip."

"Oi! Let's not wait for the grass to grow on the cobblestone streets now, shall we?" Victoria heard Darius say jokingly. She had to smile on that. And with the call, off Victoria walked to the carriage.

* * *

"Uncle, just change the bloody topic!" Ragetti exclaimed as Pintel repeated their last voyage. Both were actually very lucky to have escaped before Blackbeard could have even shrunk the _Black Pearl. _After that, they were rescued by the same ship they were now on and made crew mates.

"I ain't changing! Me topic, me rules. If ye don't want to 'sten, ye can bloody walk the damn plank!" Pintel replied.

"Like hell I will!"

Pintel thought on his nephew's words. "Hell is Davy Jones' Locker in 'ther words, aye?"

"Thank God, he changed the topic." Ragetti whispered before replying with an "Aye."

"Hmm. Wonderin' how ol' Bootstrap Bill's son is doing with the _Dutchman._"

"I just remembered 'at time where the irony happened." Ragetti said.

* * *

"She might actually be impressed." Victoria agreed with Victor just before he went to the galley for God-knows-what reason which Victoria wasn't really interested in. She was just there on the edge, tracing the lace with her fingers, bored, when she heard a man speak.

"I just remembered that time where the irony happened."

Any conversation she would eavesdrop on just to kill time. She looked around for the source and finally saw two pirates chatting with each other, the only ones, on her left. One who was skinny and wearing an eye patch while the other older than him and much heavier, the top of his head bald and shiny as gold. So she inched a bit and kept very quiet.

"What irony?" Fat said.

"Will Turner the second." Patch answered.

Fat gave him a look with squinted eyes. "What about 'im?"

Patch replied with a look, rolling eyes or more likely just rolling eye. "He was said once 'at he didn't have pirate's blood flowing in him. Back when he was just a blacksmith" Then Patch looked around him and after a few seconds, seeming to look contented that no one was listening, proceeded. Victoria inched a bit more in an effort to hear him whisper to Fat "Turns out, he has it flowin' in his veins."

Both ended up laughing. Victoria pondered on how unfortunate this Will Turner II's situation was. Just having to be a normal blacksmith then to learn the next day that he was a pirate above all the other possible worse choices.

"Look, he's now at least embraced his 'eing a pirate! Captain of the _Dutchman_, eh?" Fat said, elbowing patch?

Now Victoria was confused. He embraced it just like that?

The next time Victoria looked at the duo, they were whispering to each other quietly, with cupped hands. This made it difficult for the princess to hear so she inched closer again, unaware of what she stepping on, until the point where she knocked over several empty bottles that was in front of her.

Fat and Patch's eyes tuned on her, glinting. What did she get herself into? Victoria scolded herself as Fat approached her. "Ye eavesdropping, poppet?"

Victoria shot him an incredulous look. "Why in the world would I eavesdrop in the silly conversation of two drew mates?"

"Oh, I don't know. 'Cause yer interested in the whelp?"

"Whelp? What whelp? I don't know what you're talking about." Victoria responded.

"Ye be'er be careful with yer words, po-"

"Woah." Victoria interrupted. "First of all, my name is Poppet. Have some effort to at least know who you are having on board, alright?"

"Well, then who are you?!" Fat demanded.

"Victoria Mortimer!"

Fat gave her a look. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"Well, then does Princess Victoria Mortimer?"

Victoria caught Patch stifle a laugh. "Well, do you know who I am?" Fat asked her.

"Um, no."

"Good." Fat replied before scurrying away with Patch into the galley.

Victoria crossed her arms. At least she knew something about pirates now.


End file.
